


Malédiction rousse ou ronce ?

by Naarci



Category: One Piece
Genre: Bad Ending, F/M, Manga & Anime, One Shot, Romance, Tragédie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 02:23:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16883847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naarci/pseuds/Naarci
Summary: "C'est là qu'on t'a vue" Nami écrit une lettre et raconte l'histoire qui va changer beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, elle qui aime depuis toujours, en secret, son capitaine. Jusqu'à changer son éternel sourire...





	Malédiction rousse ou ronce ?

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un assez vieux one shot, mais je le trouve assez bien pour le poster ici. Tu me diras ce que tu en as pensé !  
> Bonne lecture ^^

Le 23/02/14

**Malédiction rousse ou ronce ?**

****

 

La première fois que nous te vîmes, c'était à Paku. Nous venions d'arriver sur cette île de Grand Line et tous ensemble, nous rentrâmes dans un bar. Toi, tu étais là, entourée de gars louches. Tu étais complètement ivre. Tu brayais sans cesse des choses incompréhensibles.

Pourtant, toi, maigre, sans courbe, fatiguée, avec des cheveux en pagailles, lassée de vivre, toi, tu réussis à retenir le regard de mon capitaine. Comment était-ce possible ? Tu n'avais rien de particulier...

Il alla à ta table en virant les abrutis déjà là et t'arracha ton tonneau de rhum des mains. Tu étais surprise. Tu ne devais pas avoir l'habitude que l'on fasse attention à toi. Puis tu te mis en colère: « J'ai soif, gamin ! »

Luffy ne broncha pas. Tu t'assis face à lui et tu le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il tranquillement.

Tu l'observas longuement pour savoir s'il plaisantait. Il était sérieux. Il avait tout simplement envie de savoir ton histoire. Mais toi, tu ne voulais pas. Tu ne voulais pas te souvenir. « Si j'ai commencé à boire, c'est pour oublier le passé. Ce que j'ai fait et ce que je suis devenue, qui je suis. Oublier ma vie. »

Luffy insista et alors que tes yeux se transformaient en un gouffre de terreur et de souffrance, tu commença à nous raconter.

Tu étais une gamine souriante avec une grande famille. Plein de frères et de sœurs. Tous ensemble, malgré une pauvreté pesante, vous étiez heureux. Tu n'étais pas différente des autres, à part ton incapacité à flotter. Personne ne savait quel fruit du démon tu avais et encore, on ne savait pas si tu en avais avalé un. Tout paraissait rose et impérissable... « Mais le bonheur n'est qu'éphémère. » Il y eut un drame qui les emporta tous. Et ce drame, c'était toi.

Tu jouais avec ton petit frère, sous un soleil radieux, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Tu le poussa, il glissa. Dans le ravin.

Toi, tu ne compris pas tout de suite ce qu'il se passait. Tu croyais qu'il se cachait. Mais ce n'était pas la peine de te mentir. Tu resta debout, devant ce ravin, pétrifiée. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Qu'il remonte ? « Quand on est gosse, on est vraiment naïf. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je restais plantée là... » Non. Tu ne voulais pas bouger, de peur d'aller le rejoindre. Tu attendis longtemps, peut-être pendant toute l'après midi. Tu ne savais plus. Tu sortis de ta transe que lorsqu'ils étaient venus. Ta famille. Tu les vis, eux et leurs larmes. Tu crias... Un cri qui n'était pas humain. Un cri horrible. Ton cri.

Des ronces sortirent de ta peau. Et tu t'évanouis. « C'est ça mon fruit du démon ? me suis-je demandée. Être un monstre ? Oh que non... » Quand tu rouvris les yeux, tout était rouge. Tu te dis que c'était les ronces qui t'étaient sorties de la peau qui t'avaient vidé de ton sang. C'était faux. Toi, tu n'avais pas la moindre égratignure.

Tu ne détournas pas les yeux, au contraire, tu les ouvris en grand. « Si je les avais fermés, et jamais rouverts, ça aurait été mieux... Pour tout le monde... »

L'odeur était épouvantable, le rouge écœurant et le goût insupportable. C'était la pire des visions. Toi, salie par le sang de ta famille. Toi autour de cadavres. Toi au milieu du carnage. Du carnage que tu avais créé.

Ton fruit était incontrôlable. Ces ronces tueuses étaient en toi. Mais ce n'était pas elles qui avaient tué ta famille. C'était toi. « C'est de ma faute. »

Tu ne te souvins pas vraiment de ce que tu fis par la suite... Tu t'enfuis, tu traversas l'île en courant, les arbres te blessant, et tu te retrouvas au fond de l'eau, le sel te taquinant tes plaies laissaient à vif. Une marine te repêcha. Tu perdis une nouvelle fois le contrôle et tu t'enfuis du bateau qui devait t'emmener vers Impel Down.

« Pourquoi voulais-je tant vivre ? Tout aurait été plus simple si j'avais lâché l'affaire. »

Oui, tu aurais sûrement épargné de nombreuses vies. Mais tu voulais vivre. Tu te disais que ce bonheur ne pouvait pas avoir disparu pour toujours. Alors tu le cherchais en semant la terreur autour de toi. On te mit une prime pour ta capture, mais tu n'osas jamais regarder cette affiche et tu continuas à fuir. Tu arrivas ici et tu te perdis dans l'alcool. Voilà ton passé pitoyable. Tu sais comment on te surnommait ? La Malédiction. Car tu étais une malédiction.

Tu avais fini ton histoire. Tu avais les yeux dans le vague et le soir approchait. Luffy t'invita sur son bateau.

Si Robin ne nous l'aurait pas appris le lendemain, je n'aurais jamais su ce qu'il s'était passé cette fameuse nuit. Je savais par contre que vous aviez fait cet enfant sobre et en sachant ce que vous faisiez. Tu m'avais volée Luffy. Tu étais une malédiction vivante.

Le lendemain, on te rencontra vraiment. Sobre, tu nous laissais voir ta vraie personnalité: timide et réservée. Si tu n'avais pas été ivre, jamais nous aurions sus ton passé.

Alors que l'on buvait du thé, des dizaines de navires de la marine apparurent à l'horizon. On aurait dit un buster call, mais en dix fois pire.

« Pourquoi nous attaquent-ils si soudainement ? t'écrias-tu.

\- Peut-être parce que tu portes le fils du roi des pirates ? »

Tu avais recraché ton thé sur Sanji, alors que Robin gloussait de nos réactions: Luffy riait aux éclats tandis que je lâchai mon verre, le laissant se briser au sol.

« Vous ne comptiez pas nous le cacher ?

\- Bien sûr que non ! »

Nous allâmes dehors alors que les navires accostaient.

Je te regardai du coin de l'œil. Tu observais ce spectacle, impassible. Tu avais l'habitude ? Non. Normalement, tu te serais noyée dans l'alcool, pour oublier. Maintenant, Luffy avait dû t'interdire cet échappatoire. Et il était à tes côtés. Tu n'étais plus seule. «  _Plus jamais tu ne le seras._ »

La marine nous encercla vite. Zoro avait déjà dégainé ses sabres alors qu'une prison en granite marin nous tomba dessus. Luffy, Chopper, Robin et Brook s'écroulèrent à ce contacte. J'entendis un cri. Ton cri. Sanji et Zoro arrêtèrent leurs mouvements. Et te virent. Tu n'étais pas dans la cage, mais dans les bras d'un vice-amiral, une lame sur la gorge, tu serrais les dents et nous observais.

Luffy fixait les marins sans les voir. Il ne voyait que toi. Seulement toi.

« Arrête ! » hurla t-il.

Il s'apprêta à bondir quand nous vîmes les soldats décrocher des balles en granite marin. Les balles...

Le temps s'arrêta après ton hurlement strident. Tout était au ralenti...

Tes pupilles étaient devenues un trait en virant au rouge. Des ronces sortirent de sous ta peau, tuant tout sur leur passage. Le sang giclait, les cadavres s'accumulaient. Et les ronces détruisirent notre prison.

Je les entendis hurler les uns après les autres. Mes amis. Tu allais les tuer ? Tu allais tous nous tuer ?

Je sentis une première ronce me transpercer le bras. Une deuxième, me lacérer le visage. Une troisième. Et le noir qui nous emmène vers la mort.  _Arrêtez ... Arrêtez !_

« Arrête ! »

Je rouvris les yeux et je te vis, te transperçant d'un couteau. C'était toi qui avais crié pour reprendre la raison. Tes yeux protecteurs châtains nous assuraient que tout allait bien. Pour nous. Pas pour toi.

Tu nous souris alors que tu disparaissais dans le trou que tes ronces avaient créé. Tu allais tomber de quinze mètres avant de disparaître dans les profondeurs de la Terre, la lave.

_« Adieu... »_

Par terre, impuissante, ensanglantée, je vis une larme voler. Une ombre passa devant moi.

« Luffy... » murmurai-je.

Je me traînai à ses côtés au bord du ravin. Il pleurait. Main dans la main, vous pleuriez de soulagement.

« Espèce d'idiot... Tu pensais quand me confiant une vie... Je te la rendrai vivante ? murmuras-tu.

\- Oui, évidemment... rit-il.

Je t'attrapai la main pour t'aider à remonter. Tu avais réussi là où j'avais échoué... Pourquoi t'en vouloir ?

Après tout... tu n'es que...

Nous te hissâmes à la force des bras.

...la plus...

Tu me souris.

écœurante de toutes mes rivales !

Ton sourire disparut quand tu sentis que le sol se dérobait sous tes pieds. J'essayai de te rattraper mais c'était trop tard. Le contact de la lave sur ta peau pâle me fit faire un sourire satisfait. Et voilà. Tu étais morte.

Luffy fixait la lave comme si tu allais réapparaître, ses larmes de joie disparaissant, remplacées par le néant. Mes amis arrivèrent, effondrés.

J'arrive à la fin de cette lettre...

Luffy n'a jamais montré sa tristesse et tous ont cru que ce n'était qu'un accident.

Personne ne m'a accusée de t'avoir poussée. C'est marrant, non ?

Luffy est aujourd'hui à moi.

Et le voyage continu, sans vous deux, mère et enfant, et sans regret pour ma part.

Allez, salut, Malédiction !

Celle qui t'as tuée.


End file.
